geinffandomcom-20200214-history
The GridEverything Hierarchy
First, multiply numbers to combine their meaning. If you create a prime number, then call it π(n) where π(n) is the nth prime number. Then, π(n)=alter(n), altering number n meaning! 0 and 1 are not primes. * w^(w18)*3.538E12=GridEverything * -w^(w15): Gridsquare * -w^(w12+1)*140: Plane * -w^(w12+1): Complex Numbers * -w^(w6+1): Real Numbers * -w^(w3+1): Irrational * -w^(w3)*3.538E12=Nonexisty * -w^(w3): Fraction * -w^(w2): Wormhole * -w^w: White Hole * -w*4.321E34: BFB 4 * -w420940800: None is rich * -w: Algebra * -7E156: Universe * -1E128: Multiverse * -1.380E99: Metaverse * -1.890E70: Xenoverse * -2.585E41: Hyperverse * -4.321E34: ? * -3.538E12: Omniverse * -353894400000: Outverse * -368640000: Multiplication * -84188160: Communism * -5644480: Illuminati * -779520: Ideaology * -591360: Interrogative Sentence * -192000: 0 * -26880: Idea * -19200: Negative * -15360: -5 * -7680: -4 * -4400: Less than 1 * -3840: -3 * -1920: -2 * -960: -1 * -440: Opinion * -200: Predecessor Function * -140: Good Video Resolution * -48: Start at 1 * -40: Another * -28: More things * -27: Even * -24: Start at 0 * -22: Statement * -20: Quality * -10: Small Number * -9: Subtract 2n * -8: 3 less things * -7: Halve * -6: Short * -5: A little * -4: No change * -3: Less * -2: One less quantity * -1: Opposite * 0: True Nothing * 1: Single quantity of something to follow the fundamental theorem of Algebra. * 2=π(1): Another quantity * 3=π(2): More * 4: Two more things * 5=π(3): A lot * 6: Extra * 7=π(4): Double * 8=3 more things * 9: Even More=Add 2n * 10: Large Number * 11=π(5): TOO MUCH * 12: Surplus * 13=π(6): Reuse * 14: Another 2 quantity * 15: A lot, but still more * 16: Four more things * 17=π(7): Add to itself * 18: Just 1 more before bed * 19=π(8): 3 more different things * 20: Quantity * 21: Triple * 22: TWO MUCH=MUCH+MUCH * 23=π(9): Add an even number of things * 24: Start with an ERROR * 25: THAT'S A LOT OF DAMAGE * 26: Recycle * 27: Add 3n * 28: Another 3 quantity * 29=π(10): Googology * 30: My Number is Bigger * 31=π(11): EARRAPE * 32: 5 more things * 33: MUCH MORE * 34: More+More=2More * 35: f_1 () * 36: Extra Credit * 37=π(12): Food * 38: 3 more different things and 1 more similar things * 39: Create * 40: Naive Extension * 41=π(13): 3 R's * 42: OH BABY A TRIPLE * 43=π(14): More More * 44: MUCH+MUCH+1 * 45: More, and still more in all cases * 46: Add an odd number of things * 47=π(15): More, but still a lot * 48: ERROR virus infecting things * 49: Quadruple * 50: Buy a Flex Tape * 51: More of itself * 52: Rereuse * 53=π(16): 4 more different things * 60: Salad Number * 64: 6 more things * 66: MUCH MORE+MUCH * 69: Add more even things * 70: f_0 and f_1 * 75: Buy more Flex Tape * 76: 3Blue1Brown * 77: 2TOO+2MUCH * 80: Zipf Law * 81: Add 4n * 90: My function is faster * 99: MORE MUCH MORE * 100: Large Ordinal * 108: Equal * 111: Crave * 121: TOO TOO MUCH MUCH * 127=π(31): Bass Boosted * 128: 7 more things * 140: Pixelated * 144: Farm * 169: Redo * 196: Another 4 quantity * 200: Successor Function * 225: Please * 256: 8 more things * 289: Add it to "Add it to itself" * 300: OCF * 324: Just 2 more before bed * 361: 6 more different things * 400: Buy 3 flex tapes * 420: OH BABY A CUBE! * 440: Fact * 500: Flex Tape Commercial * 666: Fat * 709=π(127): Infinite Dab * 777: Thanksgiving * 960: 1 * 1000: Large Uncountable * 1344: Thing * 1920: 2 * 2160: Number * 3840: 3 * 4400: Greater than 1 * 5381=π(709): Dab Emote * 6300: Fast Growing Hierarchy * 7680: 4 * 10000: Absolute Infinity * 15360: 5 * 19200: Positive * 26880: Dull * 52711=π(5381): Gentleman's Dab=Bow * 591360: Declarative Sentence * 648391=π(52711): Arrow * 2073600: Best * 5644480: SATAN * 84188160: Capitalism * 368640000: Division * 589317120: Socialism * 39813120000: Compete * 353894400000: Inverse * 8.255E16: Olympic * 4.045E18: Year * 1.982E20: Season * 7.307E28: Part * w: Break Algebra * w2: a=a+1 property * w3: a=a+b property * w4: a=a+2 property * w5: If a>b then a=b property * w6: Generalization * w7: Small Coefficient * w8: a=a+3 property * w9: a=a+2b property * w10: Limit * w324: Identity property of addition * w420940800: Everyone is rich * w*4.321E34: x * w*3.318E38: BFB * w^2: Break Algebra 2 * w^2*2: Two solutions * w^2*3: Problem * w^2*4.321E35: Limit as n goes to * w^3: Break All Math Systems * w^4: Godel's Incompleteness Theorem * w^5: Presburg Arithmetic * w^10: Hydraulic Press * w^20: Compress Compact * w^100: Singularity * w^w: Black Hole * w^(w2)*7E156: Parallel Universe * w^(w2+1): Spacetime Collapse * w^(w2+2): Computer Crash * w^(w3): Point * w^(w3)*3.538E12=Everything * w^(w3+1): Rational * w^(w6+1): Imaginary Numbers